


Ekimae

by DCFFICS



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, chuulip - Freeform, do you have a name, ekimae, gxg, station, weird angst as i called it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCFFICS/pseuds/DCFFICS
Summary: Chuu at in front of the station.





	Ekimae

**Author's Note:**

> This little kind story or drabble inspired by a song call same as the title, Ekimae by Tokyo Jihen. Give it a listen to it after read this. It's kinda like my interpretation of the song.

I’m crossing the same road, I always do.  
  
Every day, I always see her, going to the station, like me. Every step, I clearly can hear it. By the time we wait for the train, She is always humming the song from that earphone. Sounds loud and move my heart, am I felling it? The sound of like she’s crying when I go back from my school.  
  
See? We always just went to each other again.  
  
Another sounds loud I heard. Another loud cry I heard.  
  
Why this makes me pain?  
  
I’m silently watching her, day by day. As I said, I’m crossing the same road, but it’s not like I completely silent. I’m responding to her, my heart beats, faster than yesterday, each day.  
  
Why this makes me pain?  
  
Then the time she looked at me, my pulse pounding. A weird smile on my face, a beautiful smile on her face. Gladly she is humming again, loud than yesterday.  
  
How was it, your life?  
  
That the first time she spoke to me. Is it her life painful? Because I heard another loud cry from her. My heart beats still worked, I’m not dying.  
  
Is she dying?  
  
“My name was Jungeun,” she said.  
  
“Was?”  
  
“Yeah, today I don’t have a name.”  
  
Or is she just weird?  
  
“How about tomorrow? Aah, mine is Jiwoo.”  
  
I take this game with her.  
  
“I’m not sure. I don’t know how about tomorrow I am.”  
  
She’s dying.  
  
“Tomorrow, I’m here, always.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
She knew it, has she know that my pulse pounding, my heart beats’ sounds? Has she aware of me? Every day?  
  
And it’s another day, I’m crossing the same road, to the same station, it’s quiet. I don’t hear any humming sounds, loud cry, even my heart beats. My pulse still pounding, but it’s not the same as yesterday, not faster.  
  
She’s not here.  
  
Maybe she'd take a day off. How’s about tomorrow.  
  
I sigh. On the same road, the same station, the same platform, nothing.  
  
Another day, another, another, another. I’m in front of the station, humming the song that I hear from the earphone. My heart is crying aloud. Hope she’s hearing it and make her pulse pounds, make her heart beats.  
  
Today as well, it’s painful.

**Author's Note:**

> you can give me prompts by the way, i will write it to kinda this drabble. Just hit me on twitter @dcffics.


End file.
